Beastly Spark
by Bloodwolf776
Summary: Mira-Jane Witwicky, Sam's younger sister, adopted by Ron and Judy Witwicky when Sam was three. After 13 years living with the Witwicky, Mira is loving life. Until her life suddenly changed all because of one car she bought. Follow Mira Jane Witwicky in her journey to find out who she is. Disclaimers: I don't own transformers. I only own Mira.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _Before_ _time began there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that is hold the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us unknown planet called earth._

 _But we were already too late._

"Miss Witwicky?!" I looked up as Mr Hosney yelled out to me.

"Yes sir?" I asked, raising my head off the desk, as he woke me from my needed nap.

"Miss Witwicky, if it not too much, would you please stay awake?" Mr Hosney said, missing the dark circles beneath my eyes. I rolled my eyes as he turned his attention to his previous task.

"All right Mr Witwicky, you're up." Mr Hosney called. Right Sam's presenting his family genealogy report today. He better not screw this report up, he needs a high mark.

"Sorry, I have a lot of stuff." He said, empting his bag of our great - great grandfather's stuff. Dumping the contents with little care, great – great grandfather, Archibald Witwicky would love the care Sam is showing for his ancient tools.

"For my family..." He starts, before Trent flicks a paper wasp at him.

"Who did...? Who did this? People! Responsibility." Mr Hosney 'addresses' the issue, this school is full of idiots.

"Okay. For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous Explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Artic Shelf. So that's the story right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seaman." Everyone laughed at him, Mr Hosney holds up his 'stop' sign. I rolled my eyes looking to Mikaela, think how embarrassed to be related to Sam, and also could these people getting anymore immature.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here. $50 for this. Which is a bargain. These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen pretty cool things." This is the legacy our great – great grandfather left, his stuff to be sold at ridiculous prices.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr Hosney interrupted.

"Mr Witwicky this is not show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you are doing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam!" I called out, he looked over to me as I motion with my head for him to get back on track.

"Thank you Miss Witwicky." Mr Hosney said, probably happy that I'm awake.

"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psych ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered." the bell then rung.

"Okay might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not." Mr Hosney yelled to the class. I walk up to Sam.

"I'll meet you at the car with dad, ok and good luck getting that A." I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"Thanks sis, yah see you at the car." Sam says before attempting to bargain with someone as I leave. I walk towards Mika as she says goodbye to Trent. Why is she dating that tool?

"So, Mira you going to the party later?" She said turning to me.

"Eh maybe, Dad, Sam and I are gonna get our first car after school, so I might be late. Well that's if Sam can get that A. But let's wait and see, well I gotta go, might see you there."

"Ok, bye Mi." She says, as I head off. Walking toward the green

"So where's your brother?"

"Probably trying to con our teacher into getting an A, when really he deserves at most a B- for his report."

Not long after that, Sam came running out to the car yelling.

"Yes! Yes, yes."

Sliding in next to me, he turned to dad.

"So?" Dad asked

"A-. It's an A though."

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses princess, first dads gotta approve of this A-." I said. Sam knows I've been waiting to get my own ride for like forever.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't see. It's an A." Dad approves of the A-.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"You're good." He said.

Yes, finally, new car here I come. Dad started the car and we drive for probably almost an hour, not that I'm complaining. We finally turned off the motorway.

"Look a little surprise for you two." He said

"What kind of..." Sam started but dad interrupted.

"Yah a little surprise."

"No, no, oh hell no. DAD!" I yelled.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Sam completely surprised and believing that our new car will be a Porsche.

"Yah dad tell me you're kidding me." No way is dad getting us a Porsche for our first car, we're not that rich.

"Yah I am. You're not getting a Porsche. "Dad laughs. I sighed in relief, happy we weren't getting a Porsche, knowing that Sam will do something stupid if he got one.

We kept driving, while dad and Sam talked, still upset about Dad's Porsche joke.

'Lighten up Sam, at least this car will be within dads budget of four grand and if needed I can supply a small extra if needed.' I said, Sam just shook his head and turned back to dad.

We drove past a clown holding a sign for a car dealership. Why is there a man in a clown costume advertising this place in this desert heat?

We parked outside the dealership and Sam started to have hissy fit.

"Here? No, no, no, what us this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap. Dad."

"Sam quit complaining and be happy at least you're getting a car. I bet when dad was our age he was happy with four wheels and an engine."

"See Sam, listen to you sister. Why can't you be happy like her?"

"Dad, she's only happy cause she'll get something to tinker with like the pixie she is." You know me so well, Sammy.

I looked around the yard, a lot of these cars are really shit and although some could be worth something to the right buyer, whoever owns this place surely isn't giving them the love they deserve. I turn back to Dad and Sam to hear,

"No sacrifice, no victory, yah I know the old Witwicky motto."

An African-American man walked out to us.

"Gentlemen, Lady. Bobby Bolivia, like the country except without the runs." He shakes dad's hand. "How can I help you?"

"My son and daughter here are looking to buy their first car."

"And you come to see me?"

"I had to." I elbow Sam in the ribs and give a small glare.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He held out his hand we shake it.

"Sam."

"Mira."

"Sam, Mira let me talk to you." We walked out to the main yard as Bobby talked.

"Sam, Mira, your first enchilada of freedom awaits just underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, kids. A driver don't pick the car. The car picks the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

"I like that logic."

"Kids, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially no in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!"

He points to a woman sitting under an umbrella. She flips him off.

"Oh don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head in bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" He laughed strangely; not that I could talk, I refuse to consider anything normal and that being normal is a myth people believe is what every day is. Nothing is normal in my life, being related to Sam is one example.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man." I cough "Or woman might want or need." I look around the cars weren't bad but one caught my eye. A beautiful 1977 Chevrolet Camaro.

A little dusty, the paint faded a bit but overall it looked in good condition. I ran my hand over the hood, admiring the custom paint choice. There was something about this car that seemed familiar. I opened the door and sat down continuing my admiration to the interior. Rubbing my hands over the steering wheel I notice a symbols at the centre. Rubbing off the dirt to reveal the image beneath, the symbol resemble that of a robotic face in a way, but kinda looked like one half of my tattoo I got last year for my birthday.

"Hey Sam come check out this beauty." I called over to him.

"Yah this ain't bad. Nice job Mi, hey may I?" I step out of the car much to my disappointment but Sam needs to agree on the yellow Camaro.

"It's got racing stripes."

"Yeah it's got racin... Yea, what this? What heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He calls to someone name 'Manny'. I don't get how a car like this ended up in a place like this. I'm no appraiser but a car like this to an amateur could be sold for at least 5 grand, 4 at the very minimum especially from a dealer. I highly doubt Bobby is gonna sell it for four. Dad asked the million dollar question, how much Bobby was gonna ask.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." Sam cuts him off.

"Yeah, but the paints faded."

"Yeah but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?"

"Sam, stop complaining or I will hit you." I said moving closer to him, getting my point across. I could have threatened to pull out my wrench, don't ask why I carry one. All I can say it is as useful a weapon as a frying pan is.

"5 grand" And owning this car just went to the stars. Damn and I was happy for just a second.

"No I don't pay over four. Sorry."

Bobby and Sam started talking and Sam exited the car. I close the door for him. Suddenly the door on the other side opened and smashed into the car next it which Bobby is trying to sell to Sam.

"I DIDNT DO IT. IT WAS SAINT NICK!" They start worrying about Bobby, then he start talking about something and a sledgehammer. My attention turned back to my self-dubbed baby as I heard the radio go off.

 _'Greater than man.'_

I look at the car weirdly, slowly backing away from the car.

' _Go.'_ Was all I heard before a high pitch sound went off causing the cars windows to shatter. Bobby looked around the yard obviously in shock and heartbroken at the destruction caused by the only car untouched by the sound.

"4 thousand" That was all I needed to hear and I was smiling like the Cheshire cat and yelled.

"I'M DRIVING"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We get home, ignoring Sam constantly complain about him wanting to drive. Well he can shut up and deal with it. Mom is happy about the car mainly cause we got is cheap. I walk up to my room only to be dragged to Sam's room. "Sam do that again and I swear I'll wrench you."

"Okay Mojo, Mira. I got the car now I gotta get the girl." Sam says checking his eBay account.

"Dear brother, you mean our car." He ignores me."Okay now I need money to take the girl out." I look out the window at the dirty car.

"And a good wash" I say while looking at the car.

He frowns and smells his armpits. Gross.

"I don't smell that bad." He says.

I wack him over the head with my fave wrench. "I was meaning our car. You hormonal glitch."

"Ow sis that hurt." I just 'hmphed' at him and walked out of the room, not before hearing that he's broke. I head to my room and quickly change into my fave Deadpool T-shirt and Superman shorts. Hey, Deadpool and Superman are badass dudes, so don't judge.

I walk out to the yard. Mum comes by and gives me a hug, which I happily return. "My lovely Mimi." I smile at mom using her nickname for me.

"I love you too mom." Sometimes mom can be weird and we think she's on drugs at times but hey we love her all the same.

I grab a bucket with water and some soap. "Well, you need a wash and that's what you're gonna get."

I grab the hose and made the car wet, before taking the sponge and beginning to wash him. As I run the sponge over the hood, I felt the shudder.

" _That's the way aha aha, I like it aha aha."_ The radio sung. I stood there in shock; the car isn't even on …. And did the car just indicate he likes me feeling him up? I know I might look crazy but who cares I got no image to uphold.

"You couldn't possibly play 'I like it' by Enrique Iglesias, could you?"

Nothing happed, I shrugged. I go wet the sponge again, when I had an epiphany. I looked mischievously at the car. I thought I saw the car perk up a bit at my look. I slowly walk over to the car, swaying my hips a little seductively, slowly dragging my nails lightly over the hood. I once again washed the hood; I couldn't reach a spot further away. I leaned my well-developed chest on the car, the hood warmed up and the radio came on again.

" _Baby I like it, I-I-I like it!"_ I smirked as I received this, then it hit me…

I am flirting with my car… and he responded…

"I'm losing it." I said and went to take the bucket back inside. I ran upstairs to my room.

"Get change Mimi, we're going to a party." Sam yells. I change into a pair of denim jeans with a white tank top. I'm not a big fan of parties especially if Trent is there.

I head down stairs to the car. "Ron, this one is uneven." I hear mom complain. Ugh that stupid path of theirs for the grass.

"This one is wobbly." I roll my eyes. I really can't handle this stuff.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" She said but Sam distracted dad.

"I do not like foot prints on my grass." Dad says. I grin and stood next to mom.

"What foot… There's no footprints." Sam exclaims, however like most of the time dad didn't listen.

"That's why I built my path, so why don't you go from my grass to my path, okay?" Dad said.

"It's family grass, dad."

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." Sam rolled his eyes. I really didn't want to hear this.

"Sam, I'll go wait at the car. I'll be home by 2." Dad nods at me telling me I've got the okay. I knew Sam had to be home by 12 like always. I'm way more trust worthy than he is.

I walk to the car and sit in the passenger seat. I sigh and lean back enjoying the silence. Sam joins me a bit later and we were off. I saw where we were driving, I sat and pretty much glared at Sam.

"Hell no, hell f**king no. You're not taking him with you!" I shake my head.

"I need my man with me." I couldn't believe him.

"Do you want to scare people away?" I asked. Sam glared at me as we pulled up to Miles' house. I sigh as I see him coming. He leaned closer to me with a smile on his face that made me wanna barf.

"Get in the back seats, babe." I growled at him.

"Did you just call me babe? Go sit in the back seat yourself." I snapped at him.

"Feisty, I like it." I gag, I swear he makes me wanna puke.

"Mira, just sit in the back already." Sam said with a sigh.

"Well good luck with any chance of you being with Mikaela. Afthole." I say, walking out. Miles got in while I walked away. I heard the car roar, causing Sam to yelp. The car drove up beside me.

"Mira, get in the car." Sam demanded. Yah like that's gonna work Sammy. I flip him off. "Mimi, please get in." Once again I flip him off.

"You know babe, if you wanna sit in the front, you could always sit on me." I desperately wanted to punch his lights out. The car shrieked to a stop and Miles' head flew forward, landing quite painfully against the dashboard.

"Ow, what the hell man!" I burst out laughing.

"Well as you idiots can see, the car likes me, so if I were you I wouldn't try anything again." I giggle and Sam got Miles get in the back. I sat back in the passenger seat, softly rubbing the side of the seat when I had my seatbelt on.

"Thanks sweetie." I must have been imagining that the seatbelt seemed to slightly tighten around me. Then we were off to the lake.

"Dude, are you sure we're even invited to this party?" Miles asked.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam said.

"Well, at least I was invited." I say to them and get out, ignoring their conversation

"Hey, guys check it out." Trent say to his friends as Mika comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. I felt like I was gonna gag. Sorry Mika but he ain't worth you, not one bit.

"Hey bro. That car. It's nice. Hey. So what are you guys doing here?" Trent says, as Miles be's an idiot and climbs a tree.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam say, yah like that's gonna get Mika to like you.

"No their here because I needed a ride." I say to him.

"And why would _you_ have _him_ drive you?"

"Because he wanted to drive the car. Is that a problem, Trent?" I say back with attitude in my voice. I didn't like him messing with my brother, no that's my job.

He ignores me after that and turns back to Sam. "You know, I thought I recognise you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Oh I remember that after wards Sam got a broken arm and I just laughed my head off. Only at his failed attempt of playing football, not the fact he has a broken arm, what do you think I'm that heartless.

Only to true b*****ds like Trent.

"Oh, no, no, that…No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching for a book I was writing." I give Sam a ' _what the f**k_ ' look. Yah nice save bro.

"Oh, yeah?"

"yeah."

"Yeah, what's it about? Sucking at sports?" Now I'm gonna leave.

I walk up to Mika and give her a hug. "Mika, I'm sorry but there is no way in hell, I am staying while Captain of the Jerk-off squad is talking sh*t about Sam. Kay thanks for inviting me. Talk to you later, kay?"

"Yah, thanks for coming and nice car by the way." I give her a smile and another hug. I rush back to the car and hop in the back.

"… _That was wonderful. You're amazing, butterfly."_ The radio again. I have learnt to accept it. I wonder how this car always seemed to add some pet name to every sentence.

I lie back into the seat, a smile plastered on my face as I try to get somewhat of a nap. I hear Sam and Miles arguing. I open my eyes as McWeirdo gets…. through the window.

I wack him over the head. "You know there is this lovely thing called a door. You open it and then step in. Learnt to use it." I hiss at him.

" _Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"_ I look at the radio, and then look up to see Mika walking. Wow Trent must have done something really stupid. It's about time she left him.

I smirk at the genius of this car. How I am loving this car.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" I grab him by the neck and lean dangerously close to his ear.

"Say another wrong word about this car and you will wish you were never f***king born. Do I make myself clear?" He nods and I let him go.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam says, so he does have a brain. I never thought he did and at times he knows how to use it.

"What? She's and evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Miles says. I pull out my favourite wrench prepared to wack him over the head.

"She lives 10 mile from here, okay? It's my only chance. You gotta to be understanding here, all right?" Sam says.

"All right. We'll put her in the back with Mira. I'll be quiet." Oooh bad move b*****d.

"Did you say, 'Put her in the back'?" Sam says, getting in the car.

"I-I called shotgun." Miles stuttered, in an attempt to defend himself. Yah not working idjot.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam said.

"Thank Primus, finally." I yell out to the work. I swear I felt the car shake as if it was laughing, but like most things I ignore it.

"That's a party foul." Man can't he just get the point.

"What rules?"

"Bro's before hoe's." I hit Miles upside the head, though I really wanted to hit him with my wrench.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"

"You can't do this to me."

"Yes he can't." He sighs in relief. "But I can and will kick your ass out of this car." I threaten holding one of my trusty knives. I am pretty much a master assassin and could kill but I don't.

He finally leaves the car and Sam revved up next to Mika, who is looking quite pissed off.

"Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky." I saw her pull a face and kept walking. I put my head out the window.

"Mika, need a lift home?" I say. She looks at me; a small smile crosses her face. "Seems you were right about Trent being an egotistical ass."

"Girl, I'm gonna need details later, so about that ride?"

She stops and walks up to the car. I move back into the seat. Sam opens the door for her. She get in, I quickly whisper, "Give him a chance, he's just an idiot most of the time but is truly a sweetheart when he needs to be."

"Thanks." She whispers back.

Sam starts driving again. It was silent for most of the trip.

Sam tries to start some sort of a conversation. "So…uh." Idiot!

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mika says. Wow girl a little harsh, wouldn't you think.

"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." Sam says as he glances at me, probably for some sort of help.

"I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you or Mira." She awkwardly laughed. "I just meant here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms." I nod.

"Hell yah, girlfriend." She turns to me and we high-five. I laugh as she turns back to the front.

"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car." I look at Sam with a frown. "Wake me up when Sam's not being boring and awkward." I whisper to Mika, she nods back.

I probably get as little as five minutes shut eye before I hear the engine start to splatter and we end up breaking down near a place I like to call Lovers Lookout. It's pretty much a place where couple usually come on a date, then end up in a passionate make-out session. The only time this place is truly romantic is in the late afternoon as the sun sets, its one hell of a view, nothing I have read or seen can compare to this view.

"No, of course not." I hear Mika say.

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we… I could be."

' _Wow, I feel good!'_ I giggle. I truly am starting to fall in love with this car.

"Just pop the hood." Mika says getting out of the car.

"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up." He starts hitting the car, making me give him a painful clipping over the ear like I used to when we were kids and he would do something really stupid.

He turns holding his ear, rubbing it to try and ease the pain.

"Don't hit the fragging car. He hasn't done anything, if not I think he's actually done something good, if you ask me." I hiss at him. He gives me a glare and steps out of the car. I stay in the back, staring at the radio.

"You sure do have some humour, don't you?" I didn't get an answer. I lean back and stroke the seatbelt, lightly scraping my nails a bit. I feel the seat belt get tighter around me.

"I'm seriously loosing it." I whisper to myself. I began to rub the seat and had a similar response as before. The car lightly shuddered and warmed up.

"Especially not Trent. He hates it." I hear Mika say.

"That's cause he's an ass and needs to get a pole shoved so far up his ass he'll be able to see China." I yell out to her and hear some giggling.

Not long after that Sam comes over and tries to start the car. "You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent is such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" Sam asks.

I wack his arm. "Smooth move, ladiesman." I say, he glances at me questionably.

"You know what. I'm just… I'm gonna walk. Good luck with your car, talk to you later Mimi."

She took her purse out of the car and began walking away.

"Alright. Walking's healthy, right? Oh, god, no, no, no, no, no, no." He stepped back in the car and once again tried to start it.

"Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on. Please, please." Sam desperately tries. I don't know what came over me but I leaned my head close to the driver's seat with my lips tightly pressed to it.

"Please, work, for me?" The engine roared to life as well as the radio.

' _Baby, come back!_ ' Sam reared back slightly and quickly went to close the hood.

"Hey!" We quickly drove over towards her, while Sam was yelling. "Hey! Wait a second!"

I could swear I saw a smile on her face as she looked at him. She stepped back in the car and we continued the drive to be her house in comfortable silence. It was already dark, when we arrive.

"There it is." Sam says as we stopped out the front of her house.

"I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening." She thanked him gratefully.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." He said, not knowing what to actually say to her.

"You… You think I'm shallow… huh?" Oh my spark, Mika you're not shallow. Sam you better not say anything incredibly stupid.

"I think you're… no, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you." He said, okay that was cheesy, cute and stupid but not incredibly stupid.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"I'll… I'll see you at school."

"All right." She smiled again and stepped out of the car.

"Later Mira." She smiled and waved at me. She seems to be in a much better mood since ditching Trent.

"Text you later, Mika." I yelled after her and skilfully sat back in the passenger seat.

"That's stupid. That was a stupid line. 'There's more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid. Oh, God. Oh, my God. I love my Car."

"OUR!" I screeched, making him jump at my volume. He started the car and drove us home, while I sat there mopping like a child upset.

"You're angry at me for wanting you to sit in the back, aren't you?" I sighed.

"Not entirely. With Miles, yes. Mika, no. Also I'm proud of you dear brother." I said patting his shoulder.

"You think I did well with Mikaela."

"You did better than I thought you would. You've grown so much young padawan."

"Hey, no Star Wars references." We laughed as we continued home.

Once at home, I stepped out of the car, not following Sam inside. I turned and stroked the hood of the car.

"Good Job," I looked to the dash board that had a disco ball and a bee hanging. "Bee" I smiled. "Thank you, Bee." I said, and then walked inside. Going to my room and crashing onto my bed and entered the world known as my imagination.

Time skip

' _ **Midnight'**_

I was sound asleep in a land of unicorns and Gaara, until someone so rudely shoved me out of my bed. Kinda known as the quick way to wake me up in the Witwicky household.

I face plant the floor, looking up and growling at Sam.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I said, angrily. I lean my head to the side, confused by Sam's panicked features.

"Someone is stealing our car." He whispers. My eyes widen.

"Oh, fuck no!" I yelled and we both ran out of the house.

"Dad! Call the cops!" He yelled. He took his bike while I grabbed my skateboard.

The chase was on, following the bastard that took our car.

"Where are you going with my car buddy? Where are you going?" Sam mumbled to himself, while I trailed behind him. I tried to get a good look at the driver…. If there was a driver, that is.

So cool…. Wait, that's impossible for it to be moving without a driver.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen!" I looked at Sam, who just so happened to have his phone in his hand. "I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighbourhood watch!"

"You know you're exaggerating a bit!" I yelled at him. I notice this guy is heading towards the abandoned junkyard a good 10 minutes by car. Sam ditches his bike and I kick up my skate board and waited for the train to pass. We hid behind a decent size junk pile….. What we saw made me almost faint. Standing before us was a Giant. Yellow. ROBOT!

My car is a robot. Sweet!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Oh, my God." Sam mumbled as the robot pointed a spotlight to the stars. Was he calling others like him or something? My attention suddenly turned to his back, when I saw the seemingly wings on the robot's back.

"He's actually pretty cute, you know for a giant robot." I whispered.

Sam looked at me with a 'What the heck?!' look.

"I like his wings." I giggle.

"Hey!" Sam slapped my shoulder. He pulled me down and brought out his phone.

"My name is Sam Witwicky." Is he seriously filming this? "And this is my sister, Mira." He points the phone towards me.

"He hits like a girl." I said before he turned it back to himself.

"Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?"

He then pointed the phone to where the cute giant robot stood before once again turning it back to himself.

"You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles."

"What the Fuck?!"

"No, no, wait that…. Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me."

"Well that explains it. Gotta love Uncle Charles."

"I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." He finished and shut his phone.

"Sam, the car's gone. Let's head back home. NOW!" I say, we slowly walked back, of course keeping an eye out for danger. I screamed when two large dogs started chasing us.

"No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" Sam screamed. We jumped up on some tons while the dogs continued to bark at us. One of the dogs jumps and tried to bite my arm. Almost did.

I punch the mutt before it could bite me. Our car drove up to us and scared the dogs away …. But began circling us. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, I was scared but not terrified like Sam.

"Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam yelled and ran out of the building. I hopped down and grabbed the keys. I walked over to the driver's side and got in.

I drove us out and back home. "You know I'm gonna want answers later." I said but sounded more like a question.

We arrived back home and I turned to pat his hood. "And I'm gonna need those answer sooner rather than later. Big boy." I felt the hood shiver with…. Delight. I don't know.

"Well night, Bee." I headed back upstairs and plopped myself in bed, returning to a wonder filled dream with a certain robot included.

Not long after Dad woke me up. At least he didn't shove me out of bed like Sam did.

He told me we had to get Sam from the Police Station. I rolled my eyes and got up and changed. I leaned against Dad while Sam was being interrogated. I felt my eye twitch at my brother's idiocy while he tried to tell the cop about Bee.

"Look, I can't be any clearer then how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said. I hope this will be over soon; I wanna go talk to be today or take a nap later.

"It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat. Okay cheifie, time to fill her up, and no drippy-drippy." The cop said handing Sam a cup and tissue. Okay now I'm out.

"Dad, I'll be at the car." I said and left. Waiting maybe 5-10 minutes later till dad and Sam walked out. We went back home. I walked out and over to Bee. I entered and lied down on his back seat.

"If you're wondering why I'm here, I need a nap and I don't wanna be disturbed. Unless it's really, really necessary." He didn't say anything and with that I tried to nap.

It wasn't long before Bee revved his engine waking me and probably alerting Sam. I moved and looked through the back window to see Sam panicking and probably calling Miles.

Sam was then running out of the house and grabbed…. Mom's PINK bike. We followed after him.

"Bee, you know cars don't drive on the foot path." I told him he was quite silent this trip. I guess he's focusing or something. I looked up just in time to see Sam run into something and slam on his back….In front of MIKA. If only I had a camera.

I notice a cop car following us as we go after Sam. The side of the cop car said ' _To Destroy and Enslave'_ instead of ' _To Defend and Protect_ '

" _De…cept…icon"_ I heard Bee say. "Decepticon? Are they the bad guys?" He didn't answer my question, so I just took the silence as a Yes.

We entered an old parking lot after Sam but quickly left for the con was there as well. I moved from the back to the driver's seat, ready to race some Decepticon's.

"Bee, maybe now would be the right time to go." Bee raced over to the con chasing after Sam and Mika were, knocking the con over in the process.

"Get in!" I yelled, Sam and Mika got in.

"Go, go, go, go, go." Sam said.

"Bee lets race some cons." We shifted gear and race off, with the con close behind.

"Oh, my God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mika shrieked. "Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam said.

"Bee, give the wheel!" I yelled to him. I grabbed the wheel, shifted gears and raced off trying to lose the con.

"We're gonna die!" Sam screamed as I ran us through a window in a building. I gripped the wheel as we drove through some boxes. I drove us out of the building and let go of the wheel, hoping Bee had a plan of some sorts.

We were now hiding and when he stopped, he locked us in.

"We're locked in." I said, trying to pry open the lock.

"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam said.

"Sam, just cause it's big and ugly doesn't mean it's a monster." I whispered.

"Oh no? Then tell me what should he be?!" He yelled/whispered. I glared at him.

"Shut up." I growled. We grew silent as we saw the cop car drive by.

"Now would be a good time to drive, Bee." I whisper to Bee. He roared to life and drove when the cop car began to reverse. We passed it and Bee suddenly swerved. Opening the door and pretty much pushing us out. He then transformed and stood in a defensive battle stance.

"Oh….my…..primus." I said as I stared up at Bee. I look Bee up and down and I have to say for a giant robot, he's pretty sexy.

The cop car transformed and crashed into Bee. We all screamed, we actually I screamed for Bee. As the cop car came closer, we crawled further backwards on the ground.

"Sh*t." I mumbled when the cop car ejected a small silver robot. We jumped up and ran as it began to chase after us. I could hear Bee and the cop car fighting in the distance.

The small robot caught up to us and grabbed Sam's ankle and started pulling his leg, as well as jumping on him. I pulled out a pair of knuckle busters. Hey you never know when you'll need them.

I punched the robot off of him but it jumped on me. I layed under the robot while he watched me and squished my boobs.

"Hot." The robot said. _'Oh hell no. This thing is dead'_ I thought. With anger and adrenaline rushing through my veins, I punched it off me.

"Perverted bastard!" I yelled. It jumped at Sam once again and pushed him down a hill. I ran after Sam and pulled out one of my throwing knives. I'll tell you later why I carry so many weapons and how I got them.

The perverted robot continued its assault on Sam. I waited for the right moment to throw but stopped as Mika came to the rescue with a small saw.

She cut it up and decapitated it. Gotta say the girl's got skill.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam mocked and football kicked the head away.

"SCORE!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. Sam and Mika looked at me weirdly but I didn't care, I was trying to lighten the mood.

I put my weapons away before the two of them noticed I had them. I didn't bother mentioning the fact that Sam had no pants.

We walked over to where Bee was.

"What is it?" Mika asked.

"It's a robot. But like a…like a different… You know, like a super-advanced robot."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I mumbled to myself.

"It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." I shook my head at Sam's assumption. Bee is in no way Japanese. Way to advance for their technology. I walk ahead of the others with a smile on my face. While Sam walked up to him with caution.

"What are you doing?" Mika asked.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." Answered Sam. I didn't care for their conversation and waved up at Bee, who stared at me with his glowing blue….optics. He waved back at me, making me giggle at how shy he was.

"You're adorable." I said. Bee chirped happily at me, causing a huge smile to grow on my face.

"Mira! Stop flirting with the giant robot!" Sam whispered/yelled. I turned slowly and glared at him but didn't move.

"Can you talk?" Sam asked.

" _XM Satellite Radio…Digital cable brings you…Columbia Broadcasting System_ …" He spoke using the radio. I couldn't help notice Bee taking glances at me every few second.

"So you talk through the radio?" I asked. He nodded, applauded and pointed at me.

" _Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."_

"Well, you're not too bad yourself." I winked, causing Bee to look shyly at his feet. So adorable.

"Mira, stop flirting with the robot." Sam tried to scold me but I'm unscoldable.

"Well I'm sorry; I just can't help it that I have a weakness for _really_ big arms." I said, sharing a look with Mika as she recognises her own words. Sam scowled but thankfully didn't say anything.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam said to Bee. Bee pointed to the sky.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain…Throughout the inanimate vastness of space…Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"_

"Visitors from heaven? What…What are you, like, an alien or something?" Mika asked.

Bee changed back to his car form and opened the door for us.

" _Any more questions you want to ask?_ " He said through the radio.

"I call dibs!" I said before running to the driver side. I sat down and the seatbelt automatically went around me. "Why, thank you kind sir." I said with a very posh accent.

" _You're welcome… honey_." I giggled and attempted to hide my blushing cheeks. I lean over the centre console.

"Sammy, kiss the gal already and get in the car." I yelled. I heard them huff and walk over to the car.

Sam sat next to me and Mika was in the back.

"Bee, would you be a dear and drive over to where the purse and Sam's pants lies, please?" In response, he drove over there and Sam got out getting his pants and Mika's purse. After he put his pants on and then returned to the car, we drove off.

"This car's a pretty good driver." Mika said after a while of silence.

"I know." Sam said as I stroked the dashboard.

"Maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam said suddenly. Ignored him knowing he was talking to Mika. I curled myself into the seat to try and nap.

"Why?" Mika said.

"Well, I have the only seat belt. You know, safety first." Sam said. I smirked at how smart Bee was. He purposely got rid of the seat belt to try and get Sam and Mika to get closer to each other.

"Yeah, all right." She said, crawling over to the front and settled down on Sam's Lap. He pulled the seat belt over them and relaxed.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." She said, Sam laughed.

"Thank you."

"You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" He screeched to a sudden halt. I hiss in pain from an old injury but morely of the fact the Bee opened his doors and the seat belt around me unbuckled.

I stepped out and ran over to Sam and Mika, but I didn't face them. There was nothing wrong with what form he transformed into, I liked how he looked it was his individual look and no one else's.

"Move it, you moron!" Another driver yelled at us.

"Shut it, you ass shat!" I yelled back. I was hurt but not cause of my old injury but my feelings, I really shouldn't be feeling this shit.

"Great, now… See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, $4000 just drove off." Sam said, causing my temper to flare.

"Oh just shut up, you selfish bastard!" I yelled at him. Both, Sam and Mikaela were shocked cause I was rarely this pissed, Sam looked hurt but came over towards me. I turned away hoping he got the hint that I wasn't in the mood.

He pulled me into a side hug. "I rarely see you like this, is your shoulder hurting again?" He asked gently. I don't answer but Sam gets the message. I don't know why I felt so hurt when Bee pushed us out of the car in the middle of a freaking tunnel.

I couldn't possibly be-

"Guys." We turned around to look at Mika. Our eyes widened to the size of dish plates and out mouths gaping at what was coming near us.

"Holy…"

"Primus." I finished for Sam, then ran up to the driver side and stepped in.

"Well, don't you look sexy." I said.

" _Ya' didn't think I'd leave you, do you…Sweetspark"_ I tensed and looked at the radio mischiefly.

"Well…" I stop talking as Sam and Mika came over to the car. "Of course not, handsome." I said and raked my nails lightly over the sides of the seat. The car warmed up and we drove off.

Though I lied.

We drove for a while in complete and comfortable silence. A little while later, Bee pushed open a fence and drove a bit further, then stopped. Mika and Sam stepped out, while I stayed seated with Bee in his snug leather seats.

"So… you liked that wash, didn't you?" I smirked evilly. The car warmed up and the radio sprung on again.

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_ I laughed and stroked the steering wheel. "Then, maybe I should give you some more." I purred and he go even warmer.

" _Tease."_ Bee said and I giggled. Sam and Mika returned to the car and started complaining about the heat.

"… Well…. Who's fault…would it…be?" I playfully glared at the radio and gave the steering wheel a light slap.

"Mira, have you been flirting with the car again?" Mika said with a knowing look in her eyes. I acted as innocent as I could, which can be very convincing.

We drove off again and entered an alley. The three of us stepped out of Bee and watched as a 1997 red and blue Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. I turn to see a silver Pontiac Solstice, a black 2006 GMC Topkick and search and rescue 2004 Hummer H2. Let's say I know my cars very well.

I wince at the sight of the Hummer H2; my hand subconsciously reaches to where my scar and permanent injury is.

The truck stops in front of us and transforms, with the other cars transforming while the semi is. He kneeled down and looked at us.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Mira Jane Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I felt intimidated by the power and command that he held in his voice.

"They know your names." Mika whispered

"Yeah" I answer since Mika and Sam are to shell shocked to answer.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can us Autobots for short." The Hummer said.

"Autobots." Sam replied, still shocked by the ordeal.

"What's cracking, lil' bitches?" I look at the silver Pontiac.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus introduces as he stands up.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz says as he does some flips and sit on a car. I have to say, his name suits him.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asks.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." I snorted a bit.

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing, cause who knows what you'll find on the internet these days." I say, Sam nods in agreement.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." We turn around at the sound of weird click and whirling noises and came face to face with a pair of large canons connected to the arms of the GMC Topkick.

My eyes widened at the size of them and subconsciously brought out a wrench.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide said.

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus scolded him.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my canons." Ironhide said in defence for himself.

"Well, be careful where you aim those or you might end up being turned into a toaster iron." I said twirling the wrench in my hand. His face seemed to pale (If that is possible).

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." He motioned to the Hummer, who seemed to sniff the air.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." I burst out in laughter at the look on Sam and Mika's faces. "And the other female is injured." I tense up and take a step back.

I feel like I was shrinking at the stares pointed at me.

"Can I see? You might need a doctor." Ratchet said in a calming tone. But I still backed away.

"Ratchet, I mean no disrespect but I have seen a doctor about my injury and they couldn't do anything but make it worse. Plus it's a permanent injury, so…yeah." I held my injured shoulder subconsciously.

"Hmm, can I still have a look?" I got the feeling he wasn't gonna take no for an answer, so I nodded my head and stepped forward.

"How did you get this injury?" He asked as he seem to scan me.

"I don't know, but I've had this injury for almost my whole life, or well what I remember." I look over at Bumblebee. He looks at me with saddened eye. At least he isn't looking at with pity. I hate pity looks.

Ratchet stops his scan and his eyes seemed a bit dulled, Prime's eyes were the same. Probably talking to each other or whatever they call it.

Their eye light back up to normal and Prime continues with Introductions.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." I turn to our sexy yellow Camaro.

" _Check on the rep. yep, second to none."_ He did a dance of sorts and air punches causing me to giggle.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" I slowly turned to Sam and threw the wrench I had in my hand, while yelling.

"Our guardian!" He barely dodged the wrench but it ricocheted around and ended up hitting him in the head with a good bang. I walked over and picked it up.

"Ah, such perfect aim." I noticed Jazz and Ironhide looked ready to transform and run. A thought came to my head causing me to grin, I almost cackled but I needed to keep my mischievous intentions to myself.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." The Doc pointed a red laser at Bee's neck and he began to choke, cough and grab at his neck.

"Oh, sweetspark." I said, remembering Bee call me that before. I smile and my eyes got a bit watery. Bee looked down at with shock and surprise in his eye and placed his hand on the ground. I looked at his hand for about a second and sat on it. He gently moved me to his shoulder. I then gave him a kiss on … well where his cheek is I suppose, he started chirping loudly and quite happily, might I say. I saw Optimus and Ratchet share a knowing look, one that I was quite confused about.

"Why are you here?" Mika asked. She was still obviously in shock as well as brother-dearest while I was strangely comfortable around the Autobots.

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus said.

"Mego-who?" I said.

"Mega-what?" Sam said after me. Optimus place two fingers on the side of his head, then his eye projected streams of blue light. The ground cracked and broke apart, as towers made of metal appeared from the ground.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticon's. All who defied them were destroyed. Our was finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." The projections disappeared and I looked down at Sam as he looked up at me.

"Our grandfather." We said in unison.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus said, I heard some shread of regret in his voice as he spoke. I tap on Bee's cheek and pointed to the ground when he looked at me. He nodded and gently placed me back on the ground.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube." He continued. "He accidently activated his navigation system. The coordinated to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you known about the glasses?" Sam asked.

"EBay." Optimus answered.

"EBay." Sam repeated and I began to grow angry.

"If the Decepticon's find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet interjected.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus said.

"That don't sound good." I said. I jumped a bit when Bee bent down through his knees and Ironhide kneeled down on one knee not far from me. The others stood damn proudly in front of us.

"Mira and Sam Witwicky, you two hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus said.

"Sam, please tell me you have those glasses?" Mika said with a shaky voice, Sam just gave her a blank stare. I just stood there taking in all the information that was just handed to us.

After that we headed home, I drove with Bumblebee and the rest of the trip back was pretty quiet and peaceful.

Once we got home, we stepped out of Bee, not before I gave him a kiss on the steering wheel.

"I need you two to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam said, I just ignored him, I mean how are Mika and I gonna hold five giant robots from moving.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" He asked to Mika more than me.

"Yeah, okay, okay." She answered and he ran off. I walked over to Bee and leaned on him. "Won't your parents wonder where you are?" She asked me.

"No, I have a habit of not coming inside till after midnight so hopefully they don't wonder too much." Was all I said as I stood there.

I heard gears shifting and looked to see Optimus in robot form and I started to panic.

Bee transformed after him and followed Optimus. I ran to the backyard just in time to hear, "Sleep good, handsome man!" from Sam.

Sam turned to Optimus who was seemingly ignoring him.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the… Please, please, please." He asked Optimus desperately.

But Optimus kept walking and destroying the path and ended up stepping on the fountain.

"Sorry, My bad." I smirked, for a robot he could so much like a human just now. In my peripheral vision I saw Ironhide join us in the backyard.

"Oh, I…You couldn't…You couldn't wait five…You couldn't wait five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" He walked away, I followed over to Mika.

"I told you to watch them. I told you." Sam whispered/yelled. Does he honestly expect two teenage girls to hold off five giant robots?

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a bit of a rush." She said. We turned when we heard Mojo bark.

"No!" My brother and I gasp as Mojo peed on Ironhide's foot.

"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam again whispered/yelled and ran over to them.

"Oh, shit." I said and ran after Sam. Ironhide grunted and kicked Mojo away. Sam took Mojo into his arms and I pulled out two wrenches and prepared to defend myself as I stood in front of Sam and Mojo. I could faintly hear Bumblebee's protesting whirring.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" Ironhide pointed his guns at us, I narrowed my eyes and grip the wrenches tighter.

"Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you just put the guns away…"

"Put the guns away, hotshot." I said twirling the two wrenches in my hands, preparing to strike.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide's gruff voice said, that was it for me. I threw both wrenches, aiming for the neck on both sides.

They hit but he wasn't fazed by it. I'd give him a few minutes. ! Don't we?" Sam said and Mika and I nodded.

"Their yapping is one of the few annoying things about them, but there isn't much to hate with a Chihuahua." I shrugged, still waiting for his neck to pinch.

"He leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide sad with irritation laced in his voice.

"He-He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam scolded the small canine.

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide repeated, retreating his guns, I smirked as how human he had sounded.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is." Sam said.

"Urg, It's gonna rust." He said. I walked to my tool box of cleaning tools that I keep in the backyard. I found it and grabbed one of the cloths that I needed to throw away.

"Yah, want me to clean it up." I asked holding the old cloth up. He nodded and stood still. I knelt down near his foot to clean up the mess. After I was done I threw the cloth over near the broken fountain.

"Thank you, femme." He said as I stood up.

"I have a name, you know." I mumbled then I remembered something. "By the way how's your neck 'Hide?" I asked. He looked at me confused, but moved his neck towards Optimus and winced at sudden pain. I smirked. I noticed Sam went inside.

"Autobots, recon." Optimus ordered. I almost lost it when I saw Bee looking through a large window where my parents were sitting.

"Bee! Move away from there or they'll see you." I said. He jolted a bit, colliding his head with one of the lamps. I face palmed at his clumsiness, he did what I said though and he looks cute. Whoa, focus Mira, there will be time to admire his adorableness when there aren't any bad guys to worry about.

I looked behind me and saw Mika sitting on Optimus' hand. He brought her up to Sam's window so she could get in.

"Time is short." I heard Optimus say in his low baritone voice. "Please hurry."

Now I was alone with 5 Autobots, made me feel like an ant. I started to tweak with a robot dog the size of Mojo. I turned to grab something when I saw 5 pairs of optics staring at me. Optimus brought his hand down for me to hop on.

"Why aren't you helping Sam, Mira?" He asked. I'd rather stay out of Sam's room and because Ironhide might need me to get the my wrenches out soon.

I closed my eyes and heard Ironhide start complaining about his neck hurting really badly.

"'Cause Ironhide needs me to get the wrenches that are stuck neck out." I said and suddenly felt a glare burn into the back of my head.

"In my defence 'Hide, you brought it upon yourself when you pointed your guns at Mojo. So there, now do you want them removed?" I asked.

He nodded and kneeled a bit, while Ratchet picked me up and placed me on his left shoulder. I walked over to where one wrench was and carefully pulled it out then did the same to the other side.

I was placed on the ground, while Ironhide rolled his shoulders.

I tuned out of what was happening and just stared at the stars like I usually. I tune back in as the ground shakes a bit, I turn to see Ratchet on the ground along with the power pole. The whole street went dark. I ran inside and all the way to my room, not even bothering to talk to my parents.

I heard noises coming from Sam's room, but I didn't care all I could do is curl up in a ball and whimper. Chirping and whirling noises came from my window, I look out from under my blanket to see Bee, his optics filled with concern.

"I'm okay, Bee. Just a little scared." I said. He tilted his head really adorably.

I giggle. "I have no memory of my birth parents, no record, nothing." I confused him a little with what I said.

"Sam isn't my blood brother. I was really young, like about three, when I was found by Mum and Dad. There was no record of my existence, it was like I appeared out of nowhere and according to Mum and Dad, I fell from the sky on the night of a meteor shower." I look back at Bee to see him gone. I smile at how he stayed for as long as he could just to hear my story.

The lights turned back on and I hear Sam head down stairs. I follow Sam down stairs to the kitchen.

When the doorbell rang, I rushed to the door. I opened the door, only to immediately close it again before anything could happen.

"SAM, WE'VE LANDED IN THE FUCKING GODDAMN MEN IN BLACK MOVIE!" I yell. Dad walked past me and opened the door as I ran back to Sam.

"We've got a mega-ultra-super problem. The men in black don't have Will with them."


End file.
